De la fascination mélangé à de la peur
by Love2Bill
Summary: Encore et toujours de la faute de Potter ! Enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue ... Après une potion renversée, Lily retourne 20 ans dans le passé et fait des rencontres étonnantes.
1. Potter, je te hais !

**Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis à l'école de magie Poudlard mais tout le monde me déteste. Tous ? Non … Et malheureusement pour moi, ce fut James Potter. En fait, ce sont surtout ses groupies qui me déteste parce que tout les jours, il m'offre des chocolats, des fleurs, des bijoux de haute valeur … Et tout les jours, au moins 3 fois, il me demande de sortir avec lui. Je l'aime bien, enfin quoi, il est beau, intelligent, il a tout pour lui (sauf sa moumoute qui lui sert de cheveux) mais je ne supporte pas son arrogance ... Et à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il est obligé de se passé la mains dans ses cheveux. Enfin bref. Ma vie est un désastre. Les mecs qui m'intéressent, sont soit pris, soit ils sont membre de la Potter-mania, soit ils peuvent pas m'encadré. Lord Voldemort gagne de la puissance et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous-savez-qui m'impressionne et me fascine … Si, si … Vous avez bien entendu … Lord Voldemort me passionne … Enfin bref … Aujourd'hui, on est le 11 janvier … Je reçois à l'heure du déjeuné, une lettre.**

Chère Mlle Evans,

Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncé le décès de vos parents adoptifs. En effet, ces personnes vous ont adopté dès que vos vrais parents sont morts, de la main du mage noir.

Nos sincères condoléances.

Clinique Sainte Mangouste.

**Cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe mais je ne dis rien. On se leva et on alla en cours de potion …**

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons préparé la potion de rajeunissement … Cette potion est très compliquée car si on la rate, soit cela produit un poison hallucinogène très puissant et très dangereux soit … Mais on en reparleras plus tard … Je fais les groupes : Chrysanthème Nott/Lucius Malfoy ; James Potter/Bellatrix Black ; Lily Evans/Severus Rogue ; James Potter/Narcissa Black ; Sirius Black/Gregory Goyle …

- Oh non … Je suis pas avec Lily Jolie … Mais je suis devant …

- Mais bien sûr …

- Je te promets …

- Tu me parles, les Verracrasses du prochain cours de soins aux créatures magiques, je te les fait bouffé !!

- Non merci, Lily Jolie …

- Mon nom c'est Evans, Potter !!

- Tu te dépêches sang-de-bourbe !! dit Rogue.

- Elle t'emmerde la sang-de-bourbe !!

**Je m'assois à côte de Rogue et commence à préparer la potion.**

- Par contre, pendant la préparation, veuillez ne laisser aucunes gouttes sortir du chaudron … Et que la mixture ne touche pas votre peau !! C'est très important !!

- Bon … Lil…

- Potter !! La potion !!

**C'était trop tard, mon pied fut aspergé …**

- Tu es un idiot James Potter !!

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Potter à renversé de la potion sur mon pied Monsieur …

- Au revoir Mlle alors …

- Hein ?

**Ma tête commença à tournée et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds … Ce que les autres auraient vue, ce sont des ronces qui se battaient autours de moi et qu'elles rentraient dans le sol dès que je fus partis … Je me retrouva dans la même salle mais toute seule … Il devait être vers les minuit et j'essayais de sortir de la salle, en vain. Je dormis donc en boule dans un coin. Je me réveillai lorsqu'on me tapota l'épaule …**

- Mademoiselle …

- Mmh ?

- Que faites-vous là ? Qui êtes vous ?

- Un idiot de ma classe m'a renversé de la potion de rajeunissement pas terminée … Mais je suis Lily Evans. Enfin Lily Nott parce que ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Non laissez tombé. Je m'appelle Lily Nott.

- Vous n'êtes pas dans ce college n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais … Je suis là depuis que j'ai 11 ans … Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Abraxas Malfoy … Professeur de potion …

**Encore un Malfoy ? Le père de Lucius Malfoy ?**

- Si vous avez touché la potion, de devriez remonté le temps de 2o ans … Vous êtes de 1968 alors …

- Exact … Mais donc je suis en 1948 …

- Exact … Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? Chocolat chaud ? Un croissant ? Pain au chocolat ?

- Merci bien, mais j'ai pas faim …

- Je vais le dire au professeur Dippet que vous êtes arrivé par accident ici … Mais … Vous vous présenterez comme une fille de Scheitufau. L'école en Allemagne. Vous vous appellerez Lily Schneider. Pour faire plus « Allemand » et pour que votre père ne tilt pas … Au fait, vous étiez en quelle année ?

- Dernière.

- Ok … Restez ici. Je reviens.

- D'accord.

**C'est bizarre qu'un Malfoy soit professeur à Poudlard. Bon … Il revient 3o minutes plus tard …**

- Vous serez répartie ce soir. Encore une fois.

- D'accord.

- Par contre, je vous conseille d'enlevé l'insigne de préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor … Il vont voir que vous n'êtes pas d'ici …

- Merci professeur.

**Je les enleva et les mis dans ma poche. Il me dit que je peux partir et je partis direct à la bibliothèque. Je pris un livre sans grande importance et me mis à lire.**

- Je peux m'asseoir là ?

**Je le regarda et lui fis signe que oui. Il était brun et avait des yeux noirs profond. Il est très séduisant mais je vis qu'il était de Serpentard.**

- Je ne t'es jamais vu ici … Tu viens d'où ?

- De Scheitufau … L'école de magie d'Allemagne …

- Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Lily Schneider. Et toi ?

- Tom Jedusor.

- Enchantée …

**Je me remis à ma lecture …**

- C'est toi qui va être répartie se soir …

- Oui …

- Ne vas pas à Gryffondor … Ils sont pris pour leur courage mais en fait se sont tous des tapettes … Ni à Poufsouffle … Il sont réputé pour être idiots. Serdaigle est bien comme maison … Mais la meilleure est Serpentard … On est vicieux et intelligent …

- Ah ok … Je paris que Serpentard doit avoir comme emblème un Serpent …

- C'est mon animal préféré …

- Moi c'est la licorne. C'est un être pur et innocent …

- Dommage que les garçons sont repoussés par les licornes …

- Elles peuvent attaqué les garçons …

- C'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas mon animal préféré …

**Je rigola un peut … Il était sympa comme garçon. Juste parce que je repoussais les avances de Potter, j'étais détestée … Alors qu'au contraire, ça devrait faire plaisir aux groupies … Ben non …**

- Il est quelle heure s'il te plais ?

- Bientôt 19h …

- Je dois y allé … Pour la répartition.

- Je t'accompagne …

- Merci …

**On arriva devant la grande salle et il partit vers la table des Serpentards …**

- Bien, je suis désolé de vous arrêté devant un succulent festin, mais nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève ici à Poudlard et ira en dernière année. Miss Lily Schneider vient de Scheitufau, en Allemagne. Venez Miss Schneider …

**Je m'avançai jusque sur le tabouret et on me mit le choixpeau sur ma tête … **

- Gryffondor fut ta future maison. Mais nous sommes dans le passé. Donc je ne choisirais pas Gryffondor. Je choisis SERPENTARD !!

**Je n'y crois pas !! Je ne peux pas y croire !! Moi Lily Evans, sang-de-bourbe d'après Rogue, - ce que je suis pas puisque mes parents sont sorcier mais tué et que je m'appelle Lily Nott - futur préfète de Gryffondor, était envoyé à Serpentard, l'exact opposé de Gryffondor !! Bon tempis. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je m'avançai les jambes tremblantes vers la table que j'avais tant haï tout au long de mes études. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que toutes ces personnes découvrent que je viens du futur et que mon père découvre que je suis sa fille alors que j'ai le même âge que lui.**

- Comme on se retrouve …

- Eh oui … Tu m'as conseillé sur les Serpentards, je t'ai fait confiance, Tom.

- Tu ne regretteras pas … Je te présente Chrysanthème Black, Angel Potter, qui est d'après la plupart de sa famille, un traîtresse … Puis il y a Pierre Dippet, le fils du directeur, Nicolas Nott, et moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor, chef du groupe. Mais aussi surnommé Lord Voldemort.

**Je pris peur … Lord Voldemort, c'est lui ?! OMG … OMG !! OMG !! OMG !!**

- Enchantée de vous connaître … Dis-je la voix tremblante

- Alors surtout, mais je dis bien surtout, ne traîne pas avec les Gryffondors. Dit Angel.

- Tom me l'avait déjà dis.

- Ah ok … Ben bienvenue à Serpentard Lily. Dit Angel.

- Bienvenue … Tu es très jolie Lily … Dit Nicolas.

- Euh …

- Arrête de draguer Nico … Dit Tom.

- Comment il s'appelle le professeur à côté du professeur Malfoy ?

- Tu connais déjà Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui …

- Ben à côté c'est le professeur Têtenjoy, il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal … T'es forte en DCFM ?

- Non pas trop … Je suis plus douée en Potion et métamorphose … Et de l'autre côté ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore. Il enseigne la métamorphose …

- Ah ok …

**Dire que je parle au futur Lord Voldemort … Comme à un garçon normal … Nous nous levons et nous partons vers les cachots. On s'arrêta devant un mur, quelqu'un dit le mot de passe et nous entrons par la porte qui apparue.**

- Viens on va te montré le dortoir … Il reste trois lits. Tu peux choisir celui que tu veux. Dit Angel.

- On sera que trois dans le dortoir ?

- En tout cas, trois en dernière année.

- Ah ok …

- Bon on dort ? Demanda Chrysanthème.

- Ouais … Allez bonne nuit les filles …

- Bonne nuit …

**Je m'endormis après avoir ranger mes valises. Tom est devant moi, me souriant d'un air mauvais …**

- Je sais ton secret … Miss Lily Nott … Petite voyageuse du futur …

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le vois dans ta tête … Tu es la fille de Nicolas Nott ?

- Oui …

- Tu as peur de moi …

- Oui …

- Mais moi je t'aime …

- Tu me fascine …

- Car je vais être le plus grand mage noir du monde …

- C'est bien pour ça que tu me fascine …

- Je t'aime …

- Moi aussi …

- Dis moi tout …

- Non …

- Je veux tout savoir …

- Non …

- Je vais te torturée …

- Je ne dirais rien …

- _Endoloris_ … _Sectusempra_ …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- Lily !! Lily réveille toi !! Lily je t'en supplie !!

- Lily !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

**Je me regarda dans un miroir et vis que j'étais pâle comme un mort vivant. Je les regardai, une expression de peur sur mon visage …**

- Lily … Ça va ? Tu es brûlante … On t'emmène à l'infirmerie …Dit Angel.

**Je tremblais de partout … Je voyais encore Tom me dire « je vais te torturée … » J'ai mal partout sur mon corps … Comme s'il avait vraiment utilisé ces sorts sur moi … On arriva à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière commença à s'affoler …**

- Vous deux, allez vous rendormir … Elle est entre de bonnes mains …

**Elles partirent dès que l'infirmière parla.**

- Qui vous a fait ces blessures Miss Schneider ?

**Je regarda mon corps qui était coupé de partout …**

- J'ai rêvé … J'ai rêvé qu'un homme me faisait subir le sortilège Doloris et le sortilège Sectusempra …

- Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé mais vous n'irez pas en cours pendant au moins deux bonnes semaines …

- Je dois rattrapé mon retard madame …

- Vous le rattraperez plus tard …

**Tom Elvis Jedusor, on ne cherche pas une Ev... Nott comme ça !! Je me leva mais l'infirmière se mit devant moi les bras grands ouvert.**

- Vous ne partez pas !!

- Oh que si …

**Je l'écarta de mon chemin en lui disant que si elle se poussait pas, je saute par la fenêtre … J'arriva dans ma salle commune et monta dans le dortoir des mecs. Nicolas était en train de dormir ainsi que tout les autres … Sauf Tom.**


	2. Entre Hippogriffe et Viol

- Lily ! Tu ne dors pas ?

- Comment je peux dormir avec ça ?

**Je soulève mon t-shirt et lui montre mes blessures …**

- C'est toi !!

- Les garçons ne peuvent pas monté dans le dortoir des filles …

- Tu as utilisé la legilimencie !!

- J'ignore comment tu le sais Nott ...

- Tu l'as utilisé pendant que je dormais !! Et tu viens de m'appeler Nott !! Comment tu le sais ??

- Comme je te l'ai dis, je le vois dans ta tête …

- Je te déteste !!

- Mais moi je t'aime Lily Jolie …

- Commence pas, on dirait Potter …

- James n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment …

- Legilimens …

**Je m'assois sur son lit …**

- Je te hais car tu vas tué mes parents adoptifs et même Nicolas …

- Je t'aime …

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- Tu vas m'aimer …

- Jamais je ne t'aimerais … Tu m'as fait souffrir … Dans une position de faiblesse !! En train de dormir !! Tu es un lâche !!

- Chut … Y en a qui aimerais dormir …

- Un combat ?

- Tu vas gagné …

- Tu en ai certaine ?

- Exactement.

- D'accord … Je te laisse 1 minutes pour m'attaqué … Pendant une minutes je n'attaque pas, je me protège pas, et je te laisse m'attaqué …

- Tu vas quand même gagné …

**Je me lève et part … Il me rattrapa l'épaule et m'embrassa … Je me retira vite fait et le gifla … Je sortis cette fois ci en courant … Peut-être … Non !! C'est le futur Lord Voldemort … Je ne peux pas le laissé faire !! C'est un mec, et qui plus est Lord Voldemort !! #mais il ne l'ai pas encore Lily# Il m'a torturé pendant que je dormais … #tu lui as déjà pardonné# Je … Je vais essayé de le changé … Pour pas qu'il tue mes parents et qu'il devienne Lord Voldemort !! #Lily Nott serait peut-être à Serpentard pour quelque chose alors# Pour ça !! C'est sûr !! Je retourna dans le dortoir des mecs et embrassa Tom …**

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tom …

- Pardon ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Je ne t'aime pas …

- Tu m'as dis à l'instant « Je t'aime » !!

- Ah bon ? Vraiment ?

- Oui !! Regarde c'est toi-même qui as fait ces blessures !!

- Quelles blessures ?

**Je regarde mon ventre et vois qu'il n'y a plus aucune écorchures ou égratignures … Je le regarde, rougis et m'enfuis en courant … Je me regarda dans mon miroir, rouge comme une tomate, honteuse.**

**Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je perds la boule ? Pourquoi je suis certaine d'avoir eu ces blessures ? Pourquoi je suis certaine qu'il m'ait dit « je t'aime » ? Je prends peut-être mes rêves pour la réalité ? Peut-être que je l'aime ? Pourquoi je me pose tant de questions ?**

**Le lendemain, après avoir méditée toute la nuit, Chrysanthème et Angel se réveillèrent et nous partîmes dans la grande salle …**

- Tu t'es réveillée à quelle heure ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi …

- Pardon ?!

- J'ai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit mais je suis parvenue à une conclusion.

- Commence par le début s'il te plais …

- En fait j'ai rêvé que Tom Jedusor se trouvait devant moi et me disait qu'il m'aime et que … En fait il m'a fait souffrir pour je-ne-sais-quoi et alors j'ai médité et je suis parvenue à la conclusion que si je rêve de ça, c'est qu'en fait, je l'aimais à en mourir …

- N'empêche t'es trop son style de fille …

- On parle de moi ?

- Non Nico …

- Ah … Alors de qui ?

- Réfléchis un peut avec ta tête et non tes couilles …

- Alors … Lily … Voyons … Est-ce que t'as du caractère ?

- Euh … Oui on va dire ça … Enfin, a chaque fois qu'un mec me demandais de sortir avec lui, je lui gueulé dessus, je le giflais, et je partais furieuse.

- Un caractère très dur … T'es plutôt mignonne … Maintenant faut juste voir comment tu te débrouilles dans les matières. Venez, on commence par Potion.

- J'adore la potion !!

**On partit dans les cachots et je resta devant le bureau du professeur Malfoy.**

- Mmh … Mlle Schneider, allez vous mettre à côté de Tom Jedusor. Si vous n'arrivez pas à tenir le rythme, demandez lui.

- Mmf …

**Je partis m'asseoir à côté de Tom. Je sortis mes affaires et pris un bout de parchemin.**

- Bien … Je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui nous préparions la potion du philtre d'amour. Bien que cette potion soit interdite, je vais vous la faire préparé. À la fin de la séance, vous m'apporterez un échantillon de cette potion qui doit prendre une couleur rose/rouge … Vous avez 2 heures.

**J'écrivis sur le petit bout « désolé pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû … ». Je l'envoya vers Tom qui le pris et le lis. Pendant ce temps, je commença à préparer la potion qui était écrite au tableau. Je reçus un bout de papier de Tom … Je l'ouvris et lis ce qu'il y avait marqué. « Ce message s'enflammera dès que tu auras fini de le lire ; Ce que tu m'as dis hier est vrai, je t'es vraiment dis que je t'aimais, mais Nicolas était réveillé … Donc je n'es pas pu te le dire car il est très intéressé par toi. » Je lui renvois un bout de papier : « C'est mon père quand même !! » et lui me renvoya un bout de papier animé où un petit smiley me faisait un clin d'œil. Je continua la potion et la termina 3o minutes avant la fin les deux heures de potion. Je pris un autre bout de papier et lui envoya : « toujours pas terminer, mon cœur ? » et lui me renvoya « Arrêtes de m'envoyé des mots car sinon j'aurais terminer avant toi, mon amour … » « avoues … t'es épaté, mon cœur … » « Oui, j'avoues, mon amour, mais laisses moi terminer, mon coeur » « Héhé ok mon amour » Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait terminer le philtre et 5 minutes avant la fin du cours, le prof demanda les échantillons.**

- Bien, rendez moi vos échantillons … Alors … Vous aurez les résultats affiché dans votre salle commune, ce soir.

**Le reste de la journée se passa bien et nous fûmes le soir …**

- Voyons voir si tu as eu une bonne note … T … Pas très fameux …

- QUOI ??

- Ça va, je rigole mon amour …

- Pardon ? Comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Mon amour pourquoi ? Ah on vous a pas dis ? On sort ensemble …

- Alors combien j'ai eu ?!

- T'as eu O … Comme moi … Tout les autres ont T ou P …

- Même pas vrai, moi j'ai eu E … Dit Chrysanthème.

- Et moi T … C'est super encouragent …

- Héhé ' Tom … Je crois que Nico fais la gueule …

- Nico ? Tu arrêtes de faire la gueule …

- Oui c'est bon …

- On va se baigner ? Lady Voldemort ?

- Oui !!

- Allez … Let's go …

**Je pris dans la valise que le professeur Malfoy m'avais prise un bikini vert pomme, comme mes yeux … Je mis par-dessus une robe légère blanche transparente qui serre juste au dessous des seins par un nœud. Je descendis et tout le petit peuple m'attendait.**

- Tom … Ferme ton clapet tu vas gober des Vivets …

- …

- Héhé ' …

- Tom ?

- Pfiuuu il fait chaud ici … On y va ? Lady Voldemort ?

- Oui, Lord Voldemort …

- Ouais …

**On partit de la salle commune et on arriva devant le lac.**

- À votre avis, il y a quoi comme monstres dans le lac ?

- Celui qui trouve le plus d'animaux a gagné !!

**Tout le monde couru dans l'eau et on plongea la tête la première … Tom vint vers moi, une bulle d'air autours de sa tête … Il avança sa baguette vers moi, je pris peur, il prononça un sortilège que je ne compris rien et une bulle d'air se forma autours de ma tête … On s'enfonça dans les profondeur et on arriva à l'entré d'une grotte où on y entra.**

- Racontes moi tout !

- Non …

**La réponse fut tout aussi directe et claire que la question.**

- Tu veux que je te refasse souffrir ?

- Non …

- Alors racontes moi tout !

- Non …

- Tu sais dire que non ?

- Non …

- Tu sais dire quoi d'autre ?

- Non …

- Je vais te faire souffrir … Lady Voldemort …

- Si ça te fais plaisir …

- J'aime pas qu'on me laisse faire … Je préfère qu'on me résiste …

- Je ne suis pas une soumise …

- Tu vas devoir faire avec …

- T'aimes vraiment les filles qui se rebelle ?

- J'adore …

- Ah ok … T'es pas tombé sur la bonne personne …

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais … Lady Voldemort …

- Je croyais aussi …

- Ça veut dire que si je te viole, tu te laisseras faire ?

- Non …

**Il me prit par les poignets mais je me débattais … Comme il a quand même plus de force que moi, il ne lâcha pas prise … Il me cogna contre la paroi, me fracassa la tête contre les rochés, me traîna par les cheveux pour enfin m'allongé sur le sable de la grotte sous-marine … Il déchira mes vêtements, les jeta loin derrière et défit son pantalon d'une main tendis que j'étais affaiblie à cause des coups … Je pleurais … Il allait me violé, me tué … C'est sûr … Il reprit son travail et entra en force en moi … Moi qui étais encore vierge … Lui qui étais brute … Il me fit mal, je saignais de la tête à cause des coups contre les rochés … Je le hais !! Je n'eu plus de force et m'évanoui …**

**Je fus réveillé par la marré montante … Jedusor n'était plus là, mes vêtements foutu … Je ne sais même pas le combien on est … Mais si je fus réveillée par la marré ça ne peut pas faire plus de 6 heures … Donc on doit être le soir … Les minutes passent … Lentement … Ou alors ce sont des heures … J'en sais rien …**

- J'ai faim …

- Kyah …

- Gentil … Gentil …

- Kyah …

**Cette chose qui caquetait n'étais rien d'autre qu'un Hippogriffe … Je sais pas comment il est venu ici … Mais en ce moment, je m'en foutais royalement … Je me souvins des cours de la prof de soins aux créatures magiques … Il faut s'abaissé … Ce que je fis … L'hippogriffe, lui, ne s'abaissa pas … Je recule … L'hippogriffe s'avança, sa tête d'aigle pointé vers moi. Il continuait à caquetait … Je pris ma baguette, un sourire sadique sur mes lèvre, et lui lança le sort de la mort … L'hippogriffe tomba par terre, mort. Je réalisa enfin … J'ai utilisé le sortilège impardonnable … Le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra … Je regarde mes mains ainsi que ma baguette que je lâcha … Je me mis en boule dans un coin, regardant d'un œil noir, la baguette avec laquelle j'ai utilisé l'Avada Kedavra …**

**PDV Angel**

**Nous sommes dans la grande salle et je ne vois pas Lily … Le repas à commencé et Tom est avec nous sans se soucier d'elle … S'il lui a fait quelque chose, je le tue à coups d'Avada Kedavra dans sa tronche !!**

- Chrysanthème … Elle est où Lily ?

- Aucune idée …

- Tom !! Elle est où Chrysanthème ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

- Elle était avec toi la dernière foi qu'on l'a vue !!

- Je l'ai pas vu moi la Lady Voldemort …

**Je lui lance un regard du genre « tu lui as fait quelque chose, je te tue sur place » et il rigole … Je vais le frappé !! Chrysanthème retiens moi ou je le frappe !! Le soir, on monte dans notre dortoir et on s'endort … Pendant la nuit, j'entends la porte de notre dortoir s'ouvrir, une silhouette s'avancé avec quelque chose dans les bras … Je me lève et vois …**

**PDV Lily**

**Je viens de m'endormir dans le coin … Il doit être tard … Je fis un rêve … Quelqu'un me retrouvait et me portait jusqu'à mon dortoir … Où, bien sûr, Angel qui n'était pas endormis, me sauta dans les bras … Je me réveilla dans des draps … Dans un lit … Dans mon lit … Le lit de mon dortoir de Serpentarde … Chrysanthème et Angel me sautèrent dans les bras …**

- Ça va ?

- Ouais …

- T'es toute pleine de blessures et d'égratignures … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais avec Tom … Dans une grotte … Il m'a violé puis après je me suis évanouie et je me suis réveillée au même endroit … Un hippogriffe était là … Il y avait ma baguette par terre … J'ai tué l'hippogriffe … Je lui ai lancé un Avada Kedavra … Je sais pas ce que je faisais … Je … J'ai peur que je sois possédée !! Comment ça se fait que je me soie retrouvée ici ?

- Dumbledore t'as emmené ici … T'étais dans les vapes donc avant de t'assaillir de questions, on voulait que tu dormes …

- Je vous adore trop !!

- Dumbledore a dit que tu devais resté là la journée … Pour te reposée …

- Vous lui direz merci de ma part …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas …

- Merci …

- Allez … Dors bien … J


	3. Vampire et Demande

**Je suis encore désolé pour cet ... E-NOR-ME retard ... Mais j'avais plus de temps de me consacré à mes fictions.**

**Gros bisouuuuuus**

* * *

**Je m'endormis … Je me réveillai, à mon avis, 1 heure plus tard … Je m'avançai vers mon armoire et cherche … Je trouve une belle robe rouge avec des dentelles par-dessus noires … Des gants assortis … Je me regardai dans le miroir … J'étais parfaite … Je me maquillai de noir et rouge … Je sortis du dortoir et je passa devant Chrys et Angel, qui commençait à me parlé … Je ne les entendis pas, ou de moins, je les ignores … Je sortis de la salle commune et pars dans les couloirs … J'arrive dans les toilettes des filles et il m'attendait, là, près des lavabos …**

- Tu es magnifique …

- Toi tu es encore plus merveilleux que d'habitude …

- Prête à nous rejoindre ?

- Et comment …

**Il me prit la main et il transplana mais je me souviens qu'il n'est pas possible de transplaner donc il doit avoir des pouvoirs comme les elfes de maison … On arriva dans une sorte de caverne éclairé par des lampes … Pleins de personnes étaient là … J'arrive au centre et la personne qui m'attendais dans les toilettes des filles s'avance vers moi.**

- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réuni là ? Commençons alors …

**J'avais le sourire mais je ne contrôlais rien … Je savais ce qu'il allait faire … Parce que ma moi consciente, savait qu'elle allait se faire mordre par un vampire … Elle savait que le mec en face d'elle s'appelait Kaname Kuran. Un vampire japonais de sang pur … Un des derniers qui n'ai pas été chassé par les hunters … Kaname s'approche de moi … Je tends mon cou qu'il mort lentement … J'ai mal mais je ne peux criée …**

- Je vais te raccompagner à Poudlard, Chrysanthème …

**Mais … Je ne m'appelle pas Chrysanthème !!! Je m'appelle Lily Nott !!! LILY NOTT !!! C'est pas moi !!! C'est MA COLOCATAIRE !!!**

- Je suis content que tu ai accepté de devenir un vampire … Nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux …

**Il est mystérieux et il m'envoûte !!! Non !!! Je ne suis pas encore un vampire !!!**

- Ça y est je suis une vampire ?

- Demain, oui …

- Il suffit juste de mordre quelqu'un pour qu'il soit un vampire ?

**Tais toi !!!**

- Exactement …

**Nous arrivons encore devant les lavabos et il me quitte avec un baisé sur le front … La fille (ou le mec ?) qui avait prit mon esprit partit et je retrouva mon autonomie … Je me mis à pleuré et m'accrocha aux lavabos … Quelques heures plus tard, je partis dans la salle commune. Quand j'y entrai, Chrysanthème et Angel se jetèrent dans mes bras …**

- Lily !!! On t'a parlé mais tu nous répondais pas après t'es sortis et on t'a plus revue … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te sois habillée comme ça ? Hein ? Réponds moi !!!

**Je ne dois rien dire sinon elles risquent de me tourner le dos …**

- Je suis juste aller me rafraîchir le visage …

- T'aurais pu le faire dans la salle de bain …

- Oui mais … J'avais envi de sortir un peu … C'est rien Angel ... Je ne promet ...

**Chuis pas douée pour les mensonges … La fin de soirée se passa bien et nous nous endormons … Je fis un rêve où J'étais devenue un vampire assoiffé de sang … Enfin horrible … Je me réveilla et arriva dans la salle de bain … J'avais changée depuis que cette putain de potion m'ait giclée sur le pied. J'avais de grandes cernes avec mes cheveux qui d'habitude sont toujours bien coiffé, super emmêlé et tout … Ils avait aussi changé de couleur … Ils étaient passé du roux flamboyant au roux sombre … Mes yeux eux par contre étaient toujours verts … Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour retourné dans mon époque … Pour pouvoir prendre mes amies dans mes bras … Bien que celles-ci aussi sont mes amies … Mais il y a toujours un « mais » … Je reçu une lettre du professeur de potion qui me disait : « venez dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire » … J'y allai et arrivai dans le bureau.**

- Oui professeur ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'antidote …

- C'est vrai ???

- Peut-être …

- Il y a quand même du oui …

- Mais du non aussi … Bon assez parler … Vous prenez le risque ?

- Oui !!!

**Je lui souris de toutes mes dents …**

- Pouvez vous ouvrir la bouche s'il vous plaît ? Vous êtes un vampire ??!!

- Un accident hier …

- Qui vous a mordu ?

- Un certain Kaname Kuran …

- Le monstre !!!

Bon je prends cette potion oui ou non ?

Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible …

Pardon ?

Cette potion ne marche pas sur les vampires …

**Non !!! Non, non, non, non, non !! C'est pas possible ?!**

- Cependant … Il faudra attendre deux bon mois pour que je puisse transformé la potion et pour qu'elle marche sur les vampires … Essayez de ne pas mordre quelqu'un en attendant …

**Ouin !!! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? T_T … Je sortis du bureau et rentrai dans la salle commune … Tom était là assis sur un fauteuil à lire …**

- T'es content hein ?!

- Pardon ?

- Après m'avoir battu et violé, tu devrais être content n'est-ce pas ?

J'avoue que je me suis laissé emporté … Et j'en suis désolé …

- Tu mens !!! J'ai été obligé d'utilisé le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra pour vivre sinon cet hippogriffe allait me tué !!!

- Quoi ? T'as utilisé le sortilège impardonnable ?!

- Oui alors toi aussi tu vas tué mes parents et mes parents adoptif !!! Alors tu la ferme tu me laisse parlé !!! Tu vas devenir un nom dans l'histoire, comme le mage noir le plus puissant et dangereux !!! Tu vas tué, détruire, irradié des maison, des FAMILLES !!! Tu vas tué tes meilleurs amis!!!

- Tu veux me suivre ?

- Tu vas … Pardon ?! PARDON ?! Tu me demande si je veux te suivre ?

- Oui … Un vampire dans son rang, c'est toujours bien … Lady Voldemort …

**Je le hais ! Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS !**

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- Parce que c'est moi qui est pris possession de ton corps et t'as emmener à Kaname Kuran …

- Je te hais !!!

- Mais moi je t'aime !!!

- Tu mens !!! C'est pour savoir ce que tu vas devenir que tu m'aimes !!!

- Non … Il t'aime vraiment …

- La ferme Pierre !!!

- Chaque soirs, il me parle de toi comme étant la femme parfaite …

- Vous mentez …

- Si je mentais, pourquoi se met-il à genoux devant toi ?

- C'est un coup monté !!!

- Veux-tu devenir ma femme, Lady Voldemort ?

- Oui bien sûr que je le veux !!! Mais je te hais quand même !!!

**Il se lève et m'embrasse …**

- Je te promet que je ne tuerais pas Nicolas …

**Je lui ai fais une promesse de mariage … Je suis foutue … Il m'a encore contrôlée !!! Je le hais !!!**

- Maudit sois-tu Tom Elvis Jedusor !!!

- Je suis maudit … Je suis possédé par le dieu de la mort …

- Le dieu de la mort ?

- Par Satan … Le Diable quoi … Lady Voldemort …

- C'est bon !!! J'suis pas débile …


	4. Jalousie, Serum et Départ

**Plusieurs mois passèrent … Sans grandes améliorations … La fin des études à Poudlard mais aussi la fin de ma vie. Shit ! Demain exactement, je vais être prisonnière en étant Mme Lily Jedusor … Parce que oui, je vais me mariée demain … Dès qu'on sortira du train, on ira vite dans une petite église et on fera vite une mini cérémonie … Enfin bref … Il est 17h1o … Je suis dans la bibliothèque et je lis un livre avec Tom à côté de moi …**

- Tu pourrais me laissé lire tranquille …

- Non … Lady Voldemort …

- T'as peur que j'aille voir un autre garçon ?

- Oui …

- *ironiquement* Mais je t'aime … *normalement* Pourquoi vais-je voir un autre garçon puisque je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'on ait pas ensemble, dès qu'on se revoie, tu utilise la legilimencie ?

- Ah tu le sais …

- Ben oui …

- Bois ça …

- Pas soif merci …

- Pour me faire plaisir …

- Ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour ?

- Non … C'est de l'eau … Lady Voldemort …

- Non merci … Je n'ai pas soif …

**Je sens qu'il me contrôle et il me fait boire le verre …**

- Je te déteste …

- Mais t'as pas dis que tu m'aimais tout à l'heure ?

- Je t'aime, et c'est la vérité …

- Tu as vraiment envie de te mariée avec moi demain, Lady Voldemort ?

- Oui mais je dois faire comme si je ne voulais pas …

- Pourquoi ?

- L'amour est un sentiment de faiblesse … Mais toi, m'aimes-tu ?

- Je t'aime à la folie …

- Tu mens …

- Pardon, miss Lady Voldemort ?

- Tu mens … Tu ne m'aimes pas … Mais je vais t'apprendre à m'aimer …

**Je lui pris la main et je me dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets … On monta dans son dortoir et je commença** **à le poussé sur son lit, où il tomba sur les coudes … Un sourire pas familier sur mon visage apparue … Un sourire sadique, le même que quand j'ai tué l'hippogriffe … Il va apprendre à m'aimer ... Ca, je vous le promet ...**

- Oui je t'aime, Lady Voldemort …

- Là tu mens pas …

**Car oui … Quand on fait l'amour, on ressent plus de sentiments qu'on croit …**

- T'es qu'un lâche …

- Pardon ?

- Me faire boire du veritaserum …

- Tu t'en ai rendue compte … Lady Voldemort …

- Quand je dis toute la vérité, je m'en aperçois …

**Un hiboux apparue dans la chambre … Le même hibou de la dernière foi … Je prends la lettre et la lis « J'ai trouvé comment la modifiée grâce au professeur Dumbledore … Je vous attends dans mon bureau … » Merde !!! Juste quand je commencé à être bien à cette époque … Je m'habille et partis voir le professeur de potion … J'entrai dans son bureau et il me fit m'asseoir …**

- Bien … Je vous ai demandé de venir car grâce au professeur de métamorphose, j'ai pus trouvé tout ce qui me fallait pour que vous reveniez dans votre temps …

- D'accord … Je peux dire au revoir à mes amis ?

- Non désolé … On doit faire vite …

- Ah ok …

- Buvez cette potion … Je vous souhaites un bon voyage … J'espère que votre séjour en 1948 vous a été favorable …

- XD

- Rentrez bien … J'espère vous voir quand vous serez revenus … Au revoir …

- Au revoir …

**Je bus la potion, ma tête tourna et je tombai par terre … J'arrivai dans le bureau du professeur de potion Slughorn et je sortis … J'arrivai devant la salle commune des Gryffondors mais je ne me souviens plus du mot de passe … Je frappe comme une dingue sur le tableau et on vient m'ouvrir … Remus était devant moi l'air réjoui …**

- Remus !!!

- Lily !!!

- Lily ? Lily Evans ?!

- James !!! Tu m'as manqué !!!

- Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?

- Depuis maintenant Jameschou …

- XD

- Sirius !!!

- Lily Jolie !!!

**On se serra tous dans nos bras … Bien que j'aime Tom, le Lord Voldemort de 37 ans maintenant …**

- T'étais passée où ?

- Voyage temporel … A cause de toi petit enfoiré !!! =)


	5. Changement de comportement

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai remonté le temps de 2o ans …

- T'étais dans quelle maison ?

- Comment tu sais que j'étais à Poudlard ?

- Je le sais …

- J'étais à Serpentard …

- Aww …

- J'ai rencontré un beau garçon de Serpentard … Trop canon le mec quoi !!!

- Arrête Lily … James est jaloux …

- Des fois tu devrais la fermé Patmol …

- Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor …

- J'ai vu une plaque de lui dans l'Argenterie pour service rendu à l'école …

- Comment …

- Retenues … =D

**On continua à rigolé et tous ça … Je pensais toujours à Tom … Je l'avais laissé sans lui dire au revoir … Il faut que je le revois …**

- Lily !!! LILY !!!

Moi : Je dois le revoir !!! Je l'aime !!! Je pars … Au revoir … Désolé James.

**Je pris ma cape avec mes habits … Je sortis de Poudlard quand le professeur Dumbledore, qui était à la porte me retient …**

- Où allez vous miss Evans ?

- Chercher Tom …

- Tom Elvis Jedusor … Ce n'est pas un bon garçon … C'est lui Lord Voldemort …

- Je sais mais c'est ça qui me fait craqué sur lui …

- N'essayez pas de le trouvé … Il est introuvable …

- Je réussirais … Parole de futur Lily Jedusor …

- Bonne chance Lady Voldemort …

**Comment ce croûton sait que Tom m'appelait comme ça ? Je transplane au ministère … Je me renseigne auprès de l'accueil …**

- Bonjour … Excusez moi … Je m'appelle Lily Nott, est-ce que c'est possible de savoir où se trouve un sorcier en ce moment ?

* * *

Changement de direction ... Soit vous vous arrêtez là, soit vous choisissez entre 2 fins.

RETROUVAILLES

ou

SE MORFONDRE SUR SOIS-MEME


End file.
